


I keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you

by PentoPaper23



Series: Iron Heart Series [6]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Iron Heart Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	I keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you

Pepper stumbled under the weight of her drunk boss. It was a Wednesday night and he was drunk before 8 pm again.

“This is the last time I swear to god Tony,” he mutters more to herself than to Tony. It’s a lie, she will be in this same position tomorrow night or the one after.

“You know Potts, you’re kind of pretty,” Tony said his bloodshot eyes rolling in her general director. She laughed.

“Oh yeah? Which one of me?” she said pressing her hand against the front door sensor pad to unlock it.

“All of you. Your hair, your legs and that as-,” Pepper yelled and smacked his hand away from her ass.

“You keep those hands up the top of you want to keep them, you hear me?” she snapped, letting him fall sideways into the lounge.

“I’m sorry Potts. See hands staying here,” he said as he held his hands out in front of him. Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose and tried not to laugh. If anyone else had grabbed her ass they would have gotten a knee the groin. But Tony was…Tony. Said man was now staring at his hands as if they had each grown an extra finger.

“You know I kiss them and…,” he started

“Do I really want to hear this?” Pepper asked, taking a seat on the other lounge. Tony continued as if he hasn’t heard her still staring at his hands.

“I keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you” He finally said. Pepper let out a sigh. There it was, the wall that they have been dancing around for months. Tony in his usual fashion has taken a jackhammer to it, blowing a hole in the side. He finally looked up from his hands and met her eyes.

“Every one of them.” 


End file.
